


Icing Her Cake

by HesterStarling



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, F/M, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HesterStarling/pseuds/HesterStarling
Summary: This was a joke, written in repsonse to an entertaining typo, that a friend then challenged me to legitimately work into my current fic, with my current OFC. How the heck could I write a scene about icing a cake into a Mandalorian fan fic? So here is some random fluff, as my response to that challenge.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 24





	Icing Her Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Let me explain, in case you think I've lost leave of my senses. 
> 
> So my autocorrect is seemingly possessed. It decided that I did not mean to write "lightly tracing her cheek" but instead meant to write "lightly icing her cake". After laughing like a drain, a friend and I challenged each other to fit in the scene, no matter how inappropriate into whatever fic we were writing. If this entertains you, then my slightly more serious piece that actually features this OFC is also growing slowly, and I've started to post it.

By the time Vance returned to the Crest, it was already deep twilight. The incessant rain had managed to soak through every layer of clothing she had. The access ramp was open, sheltered by the canopy of the ship. She stood on its sloped surface for a minute, watching rivulets of water run from her clothes and hair.

Looking into the woods, she wondered if she should just get changed right there, and damn anyone who was watching.

“Need me to get you a towel?” The Mandalorian had climbed down from the cockpit, the Child under one arm. Despite his helmet concealing his expression, his voice attested clearly to his amusement.

“Do we even have one of those aboard?” Vance regularly griped about the lack of water showers or baths on the Crest. The sonic refreshers never managed to make her feel fully clean. “Some dry clothes would be nice.”

Setting the Child down, he returned to their cabin on the upper deck. Vance began peeling off outer layers and wringing them out as best she could. The Child pottered across and began to play in the streams of water that came from them, diverting and bridging them with his hands. After a few moments, he began to use his strange ability to move things without touching them to affect their course.

“If you can use that to force all the water out of these that would be really useful.”

Her partner returned and proffered an armful of dry clothes. Moving to within the cover of the ship and out of the line of sight of the Child, she took them and unashamedly changed. She may not have seen his face, but other than that, they were well past any sort of modesty with each other these days.

Dressed, she crossed to him and lifted a hand to his neck, sliding it far enough up for her fingertips to brush the line of his jaw beneath his helmet. Having a partner who continually wore armour and a helmet required some creativity, and she had discovered every chink and gap in it that allowed her to touch him without having to sequester themselves in their locked and pitch dark cabin. He lifted a hand in response, fingers lightly tracing her cheek.

“Did you find it?”

“Yes – will you please explain now?” Reaching into her bag she handed him the compressed gas cannister.

“I’ll show you, though this might take a while.”

He set about pulling out the tools he used to make running repairs to his gear while she set about finding something to eat. There wasn’t much on board, but she managed to pull together some fruit and bread, and some of the left-over spice cake they’d managed to get the day before. At the sight of the cake the Child immediately took a sharp interest.

“Bean says you’re starving him.”

“He’s lying – we ate already.”

“You know, if I ever see under that helmet, and it turns out that you eat with your mouth open, our relationship is over.” He laughed quietly, working as he did so on one of the bracers of his armour. She realised he was attaching the gas cannister to the flame-thrower and frowned. “That’s not going to ignite you know – it freezes at room temperature?”

“I know. Wanted to try something different and see if I can freeze things without having to haul them back here to the Crest.”

“There’s no way that’s going to work, as soon as that valve opens….” Her objection was cut short by a loud crack. The cannister exploded across the room, sending him flying backwards from his seat and her diving for cover. It struck the rear wall and burst open, super-cooled liquid sheeting down the wall. The gas cloud enveloped her improvised dining space, freezing her drink solid, frosting her fruit, and lightly icing her cake.

The Child shrieked in alarm. Djarin pulled himself upright to see Vance crumpled at the other end of the bay, shaking. Feeling panic grip him he slid across the now ice-slick floor towards her, grasping her shoulders and turning her to face him. Her face was contorted…with laughter. She continued to shake helplessly with tears rolling down her cheeks. After a few moments she managed control herself enough to try and speak, before losing it again completely.

“Are you done yet?” He sat back on his haunches in mock irritation. Her mirth was infectious, and he was grinning in spite of himself.

“Oh love….not even half way.” The Child had made his way over too and seemed to be equally entertained, experimenting with sliding around on the floor and seeming entirely unperturbed any time he fell flat on his face.

“You know, I had more dignity before you two came into my life.”

Vance managed to control herself finally, her face still flushed with humour. She reached up again, placing her hands on either side of his neck.

“True. But you laughed a lot less.”


End file.
